


Riesenrad

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel gesteht Boerne etwas ...





	Riesenrad

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich sollte das in meine Drabble-Serie, wurden dann aber doch ein paar Wörter mehr. :-)

_Scheiße, war das hoch!_ Oh Mann, warum hatte er sich nur von Boerne dazu überreden lassen, zusammen mit dem Riesenrad zu fahren? Warum ließ er sich überhaupt von Boerne so furchtbar oft zu irgendwelchen Aktionen überreden? Früher hatte ihm das ja noch nichts ausgemacht, Höhe und so, im Laufe der Jahre war er da aber eben etwas empfindlicher geworden.  
„Boerne?”

„Ja, Herr Thiel?”

„Ich muss Ihnen etwas ... gestehen.”

„Lassen Sie mich raten.” Boerne strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „Sie möchten mir sicher gestehen, wie unglaublich dankbar Sie mir im Nachhinein dafür sind, dass ich vorgeschlagen habe, gemeinsam zur Send zu gehen, weil Sie schon lange keinen solch schönen Abend mehr hatten.”

„Nee, falsch geraten.”

„Dann wollen Sie mir wohl mitteilen, wie atemberaubend Sie den Ausblick von hieraus finden, nicht wahr?”

„Nee, auch nicht.”

Boerne runzelte die Stirn. „Nun gut, was wollen Sie mir dann gestehen?”

„Na ja, ich habe zwar nicht Schiss oder so, eigentlich habe ich ja auch gar keine Höhenangst, nicht, dass Sie das denken, aber ...”

„Ja? Aber?” 

„Ein bisschen hoch finde ich das gerade schon”, murmelte er und schaute verlegen auf seine Hände, die ein wenig feucht waren. 

„Also haben Sie doch Angst?”

„Nein!” Er räusperte sich und guckte Boerne wieder an. „Na ja, nicht direkt, aber ich habe halt ein etwas ... mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch.”

Boerne lächelte.

„Lachen Sie mich nun etwa aus?” Na toll, hätte er sich ja denken können, dass sich Boerne, dieser miese Blödmann, über ihn lustig machen würde. Er hätte lieber seinen Mund halten sollen.

„Aber nicht doch, Thiel, aber nicht doch.”

„Dann ist ja gut!”

„Passen Sie auf, Sie nehmen jetzt einfach meine Hand und konzentrieren sich auf mich, bis die Fahrt zu Ende ist, in Ordnung?”

„Und Sie meinen, dass das gegen das mulmige Gefühl hilft?”

„Ich bin da ziemlich zuversichtlich.” Boerne hielt ihm seine Hand entgegen.

„Okay, na ja, mal sehen.” Überzeugt war er zwar nicht so wirklich, aber er griff trotzdem nach Boernes Hand. 

 

„Und, Thiel? Besser?”

„Ja ... Besser.” Seit er Boernes Hand genommen hatte, fühlte er sich tatsächlich sicherer und auch irgendwie etwas geborgen. Inzwischen gelang es ihm sogar, doch noch die tolle Aussicht zu genießen. Sobald das mulmige Gefühl wieder die Oberhand gewinnen wollte, guckte er schnell für einen Moment Boerne an, das half.

„Na, sehen Sie, ich wusste es doch.”

„Ja ja, Sie hatten wieder einmal recht, Boerne.”

„Höchstens noch zwei Runden, dann haben Sie es geschafft.” Boerne strich mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken

„Na, übertreiben Sie mal nicht, Herr Professor, so schlimm finde ich das hier auch wieder nicht.” Mittlerweile genoss er die Fahrt ja beinahe und er bedauerte es fast, dass sie gleich bereits enden würde.

 

Das Riesenrad wurde allmählich langsamer. „Und wo möchten Sie jetzt als Nächstes hin, Thiel?”

„Am liebsten zu der Fressbude dahinten, ich hab' nämlich ganz schönen Kohldampf.” Und danach wollte er vielleicht mal kurz zu dem Stand mit den Lebkuchenherzen, mal sehen.

„Nun, das hätte ich mir ja eigentlich denken können.” Boerne grinste frech. „Ich werde mir selbstverständlich nichts holen, mein Magen ist schließlich wesentlich empfindlicher als Ihrer.”

„Aber Sie kommen mit?”

„Natürlich.”

„Gut.”

Das Riesenrad hielt an. „Na, dann lassen Sie uns mal schauen, welche schrecklich ungesunden Dinge mit jeder Menge Geschmacksverstärer dort so angeboten und im triefenden und alten Fett gebraten werden.”

 

Sie stiegen zusammen aus. Boernes Hand hielt er immer noch.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe Höhenangst, meine Hände werden sofort feucht, wenn ich Videos von extremen Höhen und so sehe. Trotzdem muss ich mir sowas hin und wieder mal ansehen. :-D Und trotzdem fahre ich gelegentlich stur mit einer Rolltreppe, die seehr weit nach oben fährt. Auf ein Riesenrad trau ich mich aber wohl leider nicht mehr, früher ging es.
> 
> Und wann fängt meine Pause an? Seufz ... ;-)


End file.
